This Love
by lalalaina
Summary: My first FanFic. All Human. Rose and Dimitri have twins. It's just basically their family life. And I'll maybe throw in some stuff action stuff here and there. Review please :


**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, so don't make fun of okay? :) Tell me what you guys think and how I could improve it. Oh and this is all human by the way :D Sooo tell me what you guys think and reviewww :D**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters**

_Prologue_

"Roza" My husband, Dimitri shook me, "Roza, wake up love."

I slowly opened my eyes and realized we were back home. I was sitting in the back with my two newborn twins Aleksandr-Mason Dimitri Hathaway-Belikov and Mikayla Vasilisa Hathaway-Belikov. We walked inside the house with out two babies in tow, and were greeted by familiar faces.

"ROSE!" Lissa, my best friend, immediately ran up to me and gave me a big hug. She offered to house sit with her husband, Christian, and their two-year-old son, Andre, while Dimitri and I were in the hospital. I set Aleksandr's carrier on the counter and Lissa took him out and held him. "Ohhh, look how handsome my nephew is!" she cooed. The twins were only a week old, but they didn't seem too disturbed by anything. I picked up Mikayla, who was awake and looking up at me.

"Hi Mikayla" I smiled. She had dark almost-black hair like mine, hell, she was spitting image of me, but she had Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes. Liss and I headed upstairs and set the babies into their cribs. Dimitri and Christian were in the living room and watching football. In the midst of that, me and Liss decided to heat up something, because, hey, I have a big appetite and I was starving.

"Mommyyy!" Andre cried out from the bedroom downstairs. Liss went over to get him out of the play-pin.

"What's wrong baby?" Liss asked him as she walked out of the room. He had Lissa's blond hair, but Christian's ice blue eyes.

"AUNTIE ROSIE!" Andre ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hi Andy!" I started to tickle his tummy, "How's my big boy?"

"Are you hungry?" Liss asked him as he sat back in her lap.

"No. I ana see me oo coussies!" He said. Liss and I laughed because he was so damn adorable. We brought him up to the babies' room and I took out Aleksandr since he was already awake.

"Hi baby!" Andy waved at Aleksandr and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm Andy! What's your name?"

"This is Aleksandr sweetie," Liss pointed at Aleksandr, "and over there is baby Mikayla."

"OOOO…Alek and Mikkie?" Andy said in amazement.

"Yes Andy!" I smiled at the fact that he made nicknames fast for them. Alek fell back asleep, so I put him in the crib and checked on Mikkie. I turned on the baby monitor and brought down the walkie with me.

"UNCLE MITI!" Andy yelled and ran up to Dimitri.

"Hi big boy!" Dimitri lifted him up and started doing the airplane with him. Andy was screaming hysterically and we all laughed at how much he enjoyed it. I loved how Dimitri was with kids, it was so damn cute. Dimitri and Christian went up to check on the babies, and brought both of them down. Alek was awake again, but this time he was hungry. Liss, Christian and Andre left to go home, and it was just me, Dimitri and our beautiful twins. Alek was a spitting image of Dimitri, and had the same eye shape.

"Hi baby" I smiled at him and cooed. I started to breastfeed him and he was done in about 25 minutes. Dimitri walked in with Mikkie, who was still asleep, but woke up once I brought her in my arms. "Hi precious" She looked up at me with smiling eyes. "We make beautiful babies Roza" Dimitri smiled as he played with Alek.

"Yes we do!" I kissed him on the cheek and started getting ready to feed Mikkie, "OH! Andy made up some nicknames for Aleksandr and Mikayla, Alek and Mikkie."

"Those are wonderful nicknames" He smiled. Both babies fell asleep around 8, which was perfect because I was EXHAUSTED! I dressed up in one of my lace nighties and headed to bed. Dimitri watched me intently as I walked out of the bathroom.

"See something you like?" I winked

"I always do." He chucked. I laid down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you forever, Dimitri"

"I love you Roza." He kissed me on the lips. I felt my eyelids get droopy and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
